It is desirable to cook foods quickly while also obtaining a proper texture in the foods after cooking. Standard ovens and brick ovens may impart a desirable texture to food, but such ovens may take longer than desired. Microwave ovens are known for fast cooking, but bread dough and other foods do not achieve proper texture when cooked in a microwave. Convection ovens may achieve the proper texture for some foods and are quicker than standard ovens, but are not fast enough for walk-up service as in a convenience store or fast food restaurant. Additionally, rapid-cooking ovens often result in cooked food items that are cooked unevenly due to the high temperatures used and the lack of adequate circulation.
As an example, there are no commercial ovens known that can cook a raw pizza of standard size from a raw state to a properly browned and crisp state in less than four minutes.